The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing device of the game apparatus with a tubular rod body.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art tennis racket 10 comprises a ball-hitting portion 11 and a grip portion 12. The ball-hitting portion 11 is formed of a frame 13 and a ball-hitting surface 14 defined by the frame 13. The grip portion 12 is fastened at one end with the ball-hitting portion 11 and is formed of a hollow rod 15 and a shock-absorbing device 16 which is disposed in the hollow rod 15 and is formed of a resilient body 17 and a weight 18. The resilient body 17 is made of a rubber or foam material and is provided at the center with a connection ring 191 and four connection portions 192. The weight 18 is disposed in the resilient body 17 such that the weight 18 is put through the connection ring 191 of the connection structure 19. The shock-absorbing effect is attained by the swiveling of the weight 18 in the resilient body 17.
The shock-absorbing device is disposed only in the rod body of the prior art tennis racket 10. The frame is not provided with the shock-absorbing device and is apt to sway upon being impacted on by a ball. In spite of the tennis racket being of a hollow design, the tennis racket is not provided with a space for mitigating the shock wave. In addition, the shock-absorbing device is concealed in the hollow rod body of the prior art tennis racket and can not be seen by the consumers who have a tendency to resist invisible things.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a shock-absorbing device which is for use in a game apparatus having a tubular rod body and is capable of mitigating the shock wave in the frame to reduce the swiveling action of the frame.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a shock-absorbing device which is designed for use in a game apparatus having a tubular rod body and is provided with a shock wave mitigating space to maximize the shock-absorbing effect.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a shock-absorbing device which is intended for use in a game apparatus having a tubular rod body and is visible to the user of the game apparatus. The visibility of the shock absorbing device is the style and the feature of the product.
The shock-absorbing device of the present invention is disposed on a game apparatus which comprises a ball-hitting portion and a grip portion. The ball-hitting portion includes a frame, a ball-hitting surface defined by the frame, and a neck extending from the frame. The grip portion is fastened at one end with the neck and is formed of a hollow rod. The present invention is characterized by the neck which is provided with at least one groove of a length and extending in the direction toward the grip portion, and with at least one shock-absorbing device disposed in the groove. The shock-absorbing device is formed of an absorbing member of a soft material, and a weight. The weight is put through the absorbing member such that the weight is capable of being caused by an external force to swivel.